Alfie's Birthday
by LovinaVargas33
Summary: What is the Vargas Sisters' present to Al on his Birthday? implied sex Mainly Friendly RoMerica Fem!Itlay Fem! Romano Pairings: jokingly AmericaxRomano AmericaxItaly and real pairings Gerita, Spamano, UkUs


**AN: **Hi! So my friend (Feli) and I (Lovi) had this chat earlier and it seems like a good fic for Alfie's Birthday!

So the italics are texts sent from the name before the colon now I know there are spelling errors but that's just Prussia, and his… Awesomeness.

* * *

_Gil: Hey West lets go drinkin ur gf is gunna go bang that hero it is his birthday so lets get hammered and go crash at Birdies_

_Ludwig: No, I will reside in the bar by myself and not think about Italia dancing for the American_

_Gil: Come one West! We have to!_

_Ludwig: no we don't good night bruder._

_Feli: Hey Alfie get his birthday present tonight! And I get paid!_

_Lovi: OOO SHARE!_

_Feli: No but if you stay out of it I'll split the money with you ;)_

_Lovi: One kiss! Ill be outa there then!_

_Feli: on the cheek_

_Lovi: noo one make out then ill go _

_Feli: fine_

_Lovi: split cash 50/50 one make out deal!_

* * *

*later at Feli's house*

I drove up in my blood red Charger and parked behind Al's Harley Davidson in the Potatoes driveway. It wouldn't matter anyway, he wasn't leaving anytime soon. I walked up to the door knocked twice waited a minute and then found the spare key in my jumble of keys and opened the locked door.

I walked in and locked the door behind me as Feli came into view with Al backing her up to the lounge chair across the room.

"Hey, sugar." I said seductively with a little venom on my voice just for Feli but Al would find it hot. Feli let go of Al and spun around to see me standing in the door way waiting for my kiss so I could leave and go to work. I work at the local bar, I mix the drinks, lap dance, strip, pole, and escort. All of it, all day, every day, and my fiancé just loves it. He loves the fact that on any given night I could be with another man making him wither with pleasure but when I get home he is in complete control and he loves it.

Tonight I am working the pole and its leather week. Leather strapless bra, leather fingerless gloves, and the men's favorite short leather booties and black stilettos, but the shoes are there every day nothing new there, but back to the matter at hand.

I walked up to Feli and looked her in the eye, "set him in a chair, I gotta get a shot, this leather is so tight on my butt…."

"we don't have any Lovi. Not as strong as you want," Feli yelled as she sat Al in a chair.

"Oh god, okay I'll just swipe some from the bar. Berwald doesn't care! We bring the cash in! Speaking of the bar, you workin' tonight?" I asked as I set myself up and dropped my keys on the floor with my back facing Al. I bent at the waist and picked up the keys. He reached a hand out to grab my rear as I turned.

"Really, Lovi? That old trick," Feli whined.

I gasped at Al and leapt for his lap landing perfectly.

"Hair only," Feli yelled at me, "He's mine, just the hair!"

I nodded my assent and continued to rake my hands through his hair. After about two minutes I pulled back, both of us panting I got up and placed a chaste kiss on his hair and turned to leave as I found a length of rope laying just out of my reach a few more steps. Bend to itch my leg, pick it up, walk to bathroom and check my makeup come out and get Al to hold Feli while I tie her up.

Al sees me itch my leg and pull the rope up and hide it in front of myself as I call back to Feli that I am going to steal her bathroom. I come out and wink at Al he stands and hugs Feli as I come up behind her and loop the rope around her arms and Al helps me pull it tight and put a nasty looking knot in it.

Feli screams her head off; begging us not to kill her, rape her, use her as a toy, or a super bottom. We lay her on the couch. Al then pulled me into a heated kiss and pulled out a blindfold and gag from his pockets. He pulled back and put them on Feli then kissed me again and backed me up against a wall and we devised a plan.

* * *

"Oh Cowboy," I moaned as Al kissed me and pushed my body into the back of the couch jolting Feli. I leaned back so my hair tickled her stomach, "oh do it again, please touch that again!" I moaned as Al poked cheek. Al then poked my thigh, my cue.

"Hey Sorella! You and Potato bought that new bed a few weeks ago right what was it a Tempurpedic thing, you know the one that you like because when you make him… happy and he arches, it doesn't hurt his ba-" Al crushed his lips to mine to silence them and Feli groaned. She couldn't talk, or see but by God could she hear us we went and sat on her new bed I bounced a little finding it didn't squeak.

"Oh what a relief this one doesn't squeak!" I said; I heard Feli try to tell me something, but all that came out was mumbo-jumbo to me. Al kept poking my cheek and I moaned really loud and out of character he stifled his laughs and took out his member and jacked off to my noises. Once finished and soft again he slimed his seed all over his balls and zipped up. He then handed me a twenty for my "assistance."

Then I messed up his hair and clothes and he tousled my hair to give it that "quickie" look his finger brushed my curl and a spasm of pleasure wracked my body. I slapped his hand away then kissed it. "use that against Feli, it works the same. Pull, tug, lick, molest; it will work to make her putty in your hands just don't hurt her," I pushed him up against a wall and kissed him roughly placing my knee right over his soldier and pressed a bit, "I won't hesitate to, Put him out of action. If you catch my drift." I said with a seductive yet possessive smile and kissed him on the forehead then the hair and walked out to untie Feli.

I walked up to Feli who had managed to put a pillow over her head and pull the blanket off the back of the couch to lay on her head too. She was on her stomach and didn't hear me come up to her. I came up and told her not to move I was going to untie her, so what does she do? She wiggles. A lot, so much that I can't even get a hold of the rope.

"AL!" I yelled. He walked up like he would to a woman he just had fake sex with, like a woman he just had sex with even. Cool, calm, and with a little kiss on my cheek, he pulled the blanket and pillow off Feli's head and kissed her. That was enough of a distraction that she relaxed enough that I could untie her.

As soon as she was released I ran for it. Al held her close as I ran from the house out to the car. I locked the doors and pulled my cell phone from the glove box.

_Lovi: oh hey if he asks if you want the cowboy special… you want it…. Oh and he knows about the curl. Love ya sis!_

And with that I drove off to work and to get that shot of something strong to forget that tall blonde jacking off to me sitting in leather.

I better tell Artie when he comes to work… he might like that.


End file.
